


Can I Give You a Fist?

by fandom_susceptible



Series: Origins [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Canon Compliant, Canon Pairing, Chromihide, F/M, First Meetings, I have to be the content I wish to see, Implied Sexual Content, TF Profanity, The lack of this pairing in the fandom should be a crime, There are headcanons but nothing that goes directly against canon, What else did you expect from these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Ironhide heads to the usual bar to meet up with Kup for a couple of drinks and meet the old coot's daughter, who was visiting during her vacation from Caminus.  He doesn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.





	Can I Give You a Fist?

**Author's Note:**

> Chromihide had 172 fics tagged with it yesterday. Most of which were endgame with one of them dead or broken up, badly disguised self-inserts, or with them only as background. This should be a fandom crime, guys. CRIME.

    Ironhide was greeted by the usual loose crowd at Kup's favorite bar; the atmosphere changed from night to night, but it never seemed empty nor too crowded.  He scanned the room and was easily able to see that the older mech hadn't arrived yet.  It wasn't surprising - Kup was a supervisor, after all, he had datawork to do at home before he could come out, unlike the crew.  He easily parked himself in an obvious spot by the bar where he knew Kup would see him as he came in later and ordered plain high grade.

     A teal femme stormed up a few stools away and slammed her cube down when he was on his second and wondering where Kup was.  He'd noticed her vaguely before but she stood out to him now as she gruffly ordered nightmare fuel and seethed.  He could hear her ranting about something under her cycling, and her cooling fans were audible from where he sat, and she downed a shot of nightmare fuel like it was nothing, just continuing to seethe.

     He didn't like seeing mecha that upset, though she was obviously angry about something.  He lumbered to his feet and walked a few steps closer, just close enough to get her attention - and slag if that glare didn't excite him in ways he didn't entirely understand. "Hey -"

     "If you're lookin' for a frag, you'd better slag off before I rip you to shreds." She snapped.

     Ironhide raised his hands in surrender, chuckling with a crooked grin. "Was gonna say ya seemed upset."

     She snorted and sat back down, knocking back another swallow of nightmare fuel. "You bet I'm upset.  I moved to fraggin' Caminus to get away from all this bullslag on Cybertron and what does my new boss do?   _Move back to Cybertron_.  I'm -" She used a series of swears even he didn't recognize.

     Ironhide snorted his amusement and took a seat next to her. "Anythin' I can do?"

     She squinted at him.  She gave a humorless grin. "Actually, there is."

     Before he knew what was happening she drew back and punched him square in the face, managing to send him flying into a nearby table and disrupt their game of Praxus Hold 'Em.  Predictably, they didn't take kindly to this, even when the suddenly madly grinning femme lunged after him.  In a fit of shock, Ironhide clumsily kicked her, catching her in the hip but at least keeping her off him long enough to stand up.  After that it all sort of descended into a confused mess.

     He didn't even try to keep track of the fight, other than defending himself.  Ratchet had warned him not to get mixed up in violence, he knew better, he knew if he fragged this up he could be sent back to the mines, but slag if it wasn't exhilarating.  Growing up in the mines had given Ironhide a sort of raw strength that few of these overcharged topsiders possessed, and he was cracking helms with ease.

     Kup, meanwhile, arrived mid-fight and looked around with a sort of bemused calm. "Shoulda seen that comin'." He commented as someone went flying past him through the open door.  Very calmly he ducked under another punch and made his way towards the bar, pausing and sidestepping to avoid everyone's fight, somehow managing to get through it all unscathed and unaffected.  He leaned over the counter. "Hey.  What's a mech gotta do to get a cube of high grade in this place?"

     The bartender, similarly unaffected, poured him a cube, both sidestepping without looking up when someone went flying over the bar. "Thank ye, lad." Kup paid him and turned to watch the fight with amusement.

     And he chuckled when he spotted his daughter, Chromia - she pinned his young friend Ironhide to a wall and kissed him harshly.  When she let up the red mech looked a bit dazed and baffled, staring down at her.  They were both probably a little too overcharged from the drink and the fight to remember they'd both agreed to meet him here, but if they left together, he couldn't say he'd mind.

     Ironhide's back was slammed into the wall and his first instinct was to kick the culprit away, but before he could, he realized it was the teal femme from before, who yanked his helm down and pressed her mouth to his.  Ironhide made an odd clicking noise as his social subroutines recognized this as a kiss - something he hadn't exactly done before.  It didn't seem to matter as she dominated him, slipping her glossa inside his mouth as if marking him as hers.  When she pulled away and grinned, he stared down at her, dazed and not sure what to do now.

     The femme grinned. "Name's Chromia.  You wanna help me out a little bit more?"

     He blinked. "What?"

     Her grin widened. "C'mon, handsome.  I got better uses for you than a punching bag." She gave his arm a tug and Ironhide went without really questioning it, spacing Kup entirely.  At least Ratchet would just think he'd gone home with Kup.


End file.
